Take Me Home Soldier
by BrightEyedStranger84
Summary: They're best friend's, she's going off to med-school, and he's going to fight for his country. The night before he's due to leave she can't hold back her feelings any longer afraid he'll die not knowing she really loved him.E&B Not Edited. One Shot.


**A/N: Hey guy's hope you enjoyed this little one-shot, it's got a bit of lemony goodness so beware.**

**Isabella Swan**

"You're going to be a great doctor, Bella." My best friend Edward Cullen said as he walked me to my car that was currently parked out the front of his parent's home.

I looked up at the man I had loved my whole life, knowing that in 24 hours he'd be on the other side of the world fighting for his country alongside his brothers and sisters. "Do you really think so?"

He raised his hand and stroked my cheek; I leaned into his touch turning my head to the side kissing his open palm. His lips were at my ear as he whispered into my ear. "I have absolute faith in you, Bella. Words can describe how honoured I am to call you my friend, my best friend."

I looked up into his eyes filling my tears start to form, I had promised myself I wouldn't cry until I was alone and in my apartment in Seattle. "I'm so proud of you, Edward."

He smiled kissing my forehead, he pulled me into his arms and we held each other until the storm caused us to pull apart. "You should go before you get caught in the storm." I nodded pulling away from him; I was physically hurting without his arms around me. I was just about to open my door when he whispered something so quite I almost missed it. "Promise not to forget me."

I looked up at him through the tears and rain and tried to smile. "I could never forget you."

I had stopped just outside of the Welcome to Forks sign; I rested my chin on the steering looking up at the stars. The man I loved was leaving for the army in just a few hours; I might never see him again. People die in wars all the time, what if he dies and never knows how much I love him.

I started the car and made an illegal turn in the middle of the road, I drove to Edward's house knowing he would've left his parents not long after me. I was right when I pulled up the ground floor 2 bedroom house that Edward had brought just after he graduated high school.

I parked my car behind his Volvo, and ran up to the front door knocking like a maniac. It took a moment but soon the living room light came on and his door opened, he was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a forks high t-shirt.

I'd just waken him up; he always looked so cute when he'd been woken up. "Bella, what are you doing here? Are you okay?"

I stopped him from talking by holding up my hands. "I need to say something, and you have to promise that no matter what I'm about to say it won't change anything- because I understand that what I'm about to say might not be the same for you and its okay…" I rambled on and on.

"Okay, well why don't you come-" he began to say but I continued to ramble.

"You're leaving soon, and I don't know if I'm ever going to see you again. Though every time I think about not seeing you again it hurts, like a part of me is missing… and I start thinking about your smile, your eyes, your sense of humour and how you never eat your ice-cream out of a bowel and how you always level it out so you don't feel bad for eating it."

"Bella…" Edward tried again this time with an amused smile on his face.

"Please let me finish." I begged looking up at him. He nodded and watched me carefully. "I can't let you go without telling you how much you mean to me. I love you Edward, and it's not something I've just figured out, I've been in love with you since you stole my cookie and told me my hair was ugly."

He stared at me with shock filled eyes. "Bella-"

I shook my head feeling stupid. "I know you probably don't feel the same way, I mean I'm not really your type and I'm not the most beautiful girl in the world and you only think of me as your friend, but I couldn't let you go off and die without knowing that you have someone other than your family that love you and need you to come home."

"Bella look at me." Edward ordered grabbing my arm and making me look up at him. He cupped my face in his hands, his thumbs stroking my wet cheeks. "You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world, I only have one type and it's you. It's always been you."

I stared up at him in surprise. "Really?"

He nodded with his slight smirk. "I love you too, Isabella."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him hugging him to me; I pulled back and looked up into his eyes before they trailed down to his lips. I raised a hand to his lips and traced them with the tips of my fingers. "Kiss me."

His hand came up under my chin and I was again looking into his eyes, our faces inched closer. I closed my eyes and waited for the feeling of his lips on mine, when our lips connected it was like my whole body was on fire and I was taken over by desire.

Edward lifted me off the floor and carried me inside, the whole time never taking his lips from mine. I heard the door slam shut but it didn't matter to me, soon I was being laid down on a bed and Edward was hovering over me.

I moaned pulling his shirt up over his head, I threw his shirt to the side and sat up kissing his bare chest. His hands moved to the back of my neck pulling me my knees to mirror his position. He pushed my jacket off my shoulders and pulled my shirt over my head throwing them to the side with his shirt.

Edward ducked his head and kissed my breasts, his hands cupping my breasts with a firm grip. He unclasped my bra and pushed me down to the bed, his pulled one of my nipples into his mouth worshipping each nipple.

My back arched off the bed and I was making sounds that I had never heard before from my own mouth. Edward stopped his worship and moved further down my body, his fingers linked through my belt hoops and pulled my jeans down and off. Somewhere along the line I had lost my shoes.

Edward looked down at my body like a hungry man; all I was wearing was my blue lace panties. I was glad I'd worn these and not my cotton ones.

"I want to make this memorable, but right now all I want to do is bury myself inside you." Edward said rubbing my thighs as he looked down at me.

I spread my legs further apart and raised a hand up to him. "I want you inside me, now."

He settled himself at my entrance and held himself up with one arm while the other stroked my cheek. "I love you." He whispered as he moved his hips forward, the head of his cock filling me. I whimpered in both pleasure and pain, Edward was going to be the first guy I'd made love with. "Think of me, Bella. Look at me." Edward whispered knowing this was big for me.

I opened my eyes looking up at him through my tears. "I love you."

He nodded kissing my tears away as he slid further inside me. "I will never hurt you, Bella."

I looked up into his green eyes and only saw love in them, Edward was capable of hurting many people especially if they got in his way, but he could never hurt his family or me. I raised myself just a little and pressed my lips to his, wrapping my legs around him bringing him closer and deeper inside of me.

Edward made slow passionate love to me, the whole time whispering how much he loved me, and how beautiful I was in between our slow kisses. I could feel myself beginning to fall into the realm of bliss as my legs began to shake.

Edward pulled my thigh further up his back, pulling almost completely out before thrusting in hard and fast. I cried out in pleasure almost across the line, Edward removed his hand from my thigh and slid it down between us where he tickled and pinched my clit.

I screamed how his name and held onto him for dear life, with low animalistic growl and grunt Edward came buried inside of me. We laid in our position for a few minutes before he pulled out and laid down beside me his breathing fast and heavy.

I laid beside him completely blissed out, I doubted I'd be able to walk right for a few days. I sighed and turned my head to look at him, only to find him already staring at me.

"Did I hurt you?" Edward asked in a quiet shy voice.

I smiled at the thought and raised my hand back to him; I touched the side of his face letting my thumb trace his perfect jaw line. "You could never hurt me, Edward."

He turned his head and took my hand kissing the palm of it. "I…"

I rolled onto my side and sat on my elbows. "What is it Edward-" I began before myself conscious came out to play. "You're not regretting it, are you…?"

"No." Edward said sitting up on his own elbow; he took my face in his hand meeting my eyes. "No, i will never and could never regret what we just shared. It was- it was the best night of my life."

I felt my tears start up again and leaned in to kiss him, he kissed me back gently as his thumb traced the side of my face. He pulled back and took my hand and placed it over his heart. It was beating faster than normal.

"I'll always love you, Bella. My heart is yours." He whispered leaning our faces closer. "But I need you to promise me something."

I nodded looking up into his eyes. "Anything."

"Don't wait for me." He said staring into my eyes. "I might not come back, and if I don't, I don't want you to give up on love because of me. Don't wait for me. I want you to have a life, be the best doctor you can be, fall in love and get married have a bunch of kids."

"Edward…" I whispered shaking my head. "No…"

"Yes." He said pulling me into his lap. "You have to promise me, Bella."

I looked into his eyes hating him for making me promise this. "Okay, but when you get back you have to come find me. I have to know you're alive, promise me that at least."

He nodded his head looking at me with his own tears. "I promise."

I pressed my lips to his and pushed him back down to the bed, I straddled his waists and lowered myself down onto him moaning as he filled me yet again.

The next morning I laid naked in Edward's arms and all I could think was. I'll wait forever if I had too. I'll throw myself into being the best doctor I could be, I'd live my life and do things my way and if I happened to meet someone along the way I'd give it ago but I would never stop waiting for him.

I untangled myself from Edward and went to use the bathroom, I decided to take a shower and when I got out Edward was standing in his room with a towel around his waist. His army uniform sitting on his bed along with a huge army duffel bag.

I was only wearing Edward's t-shirt and my panties. Edward was staring off into the distance; I'd do anything to be able to hear his thoughts. He sighed eventually and turned around to face me; he seemed surprised to see me there but smiled.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked with a slight smile on his beautiful face.

"Awhile." I grinned pointing to the shower. "You could've joined me."

He smirked and nodded his head. "I wanted to, believe me I did. But if I had of leaving would've been that much harder to do." He said his smile gone from his face. "I wish I could stay, but I made a commitment to my country."

I nodded knowingly. "I know, and it's always been something you've wanted to do."

He nodded running a hand through his wet hair. "I'm going to miss you."

I walked over to him; I ran my hands over his smooth soft manly chest. I looked up into his eyes and leaned up and kissed his lips. "I'll always be with you."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me in his arms. "I meant what I said last night."

I sighed into his chest and nodded. "I know." I pulled back looking up at my handsome soldier. "You should get ready soldier, you're going to miss your flight."

He looked over at his uniform and nodded; he walked over to the bed and dropped his towel getting dressed with his back to me. I sighed and walked around the room picking up my clothes, I pulled on my jeans, my shoes and pulled Edward's shirt off so I could put my bra on. I couldn't find my shirt so I just pulled Edward's jersey back on.

Cullen 12

Was written on the back of the shirt over the shoulders, when I turned back to Edward he was looking at me with a smile on his face. "You look good in my jersey, love."

I smiled and walked over to him. "I'm keeping it until you come back and get it from me?"

"Bella-" Edward began to shake his head. "You promised…"

I nodded setting my hands on my hips. "I did, but you also promised you would come and find me when you got back. So when you do, you'll have a reason to come and find me."

"Even without the jersey I would." He whispered tucking my hair behind my shoulder. "I love you."

I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him; I pulled back and rested my forehead on his cheek. His arms wrapped around me and held me to him, it had always felt right in Edward's arms, like I born to be in his arms.

I pulled back knowing we both had to start to make a move on. "So this is goodbye?" I asked looking up at him trying not to cry.

He nodded touching my face with his hands; he was staring at me like he was scared he'd never see me again. And if I know him, it was exactly what he was thinking. "I think that would be best."

"I'll miss you." I said biting my lip.

"Not as much as I'll miss you." He promised leaning down to kiss me one last time. "Take care of yourself."

I nodded knowing this was it. "I will."

He picked up his duffel bag and we walked out of the house, hand in hand he locked the front door and walked me over to my car. "I love you."

"I love you." I said back kissing him one last time before I slid into my car, I pulled out of the driveway and drove back to Seattle where I would start med-school in a two weeks.

Even though I promised I wouldn't wait for him, it wasn't a promise I was capable of keeping. I worked hard and became the best doctor I could be, I never fell love but I loved a lot. Every year that passed the realization set it that my soldier had fallen and he wouldn't be coming to collect his jersey.

But one night 50 years on he came back to me.

"It seems neither of us could keep our promise." Edward smiled sitting cross legged in front of me. He was dressed in his uniform looking as handsome as they day I last saw him.

"I tried, Edward." I whispered looking up into his green eyes. "I've missed you."

He smiled reaching his hand out for mine. "I've missed you to my love."

"Are you here to take me to heaven?" I asked knowing that was the only option.

He nodded his head sadness in his eyes. "Yes."

"Will I get to stay with you?"

He smiled and squeezed my hand gently as he pulled me to my feet. "Yes."

For the first time I felt something other than emptiness. It had been awhile but I knew the things I was feeling were joy, love and hope. Thing's I had avoided my whole life. I looked down at myself and saw I had the body of a 19 year old, I was wearing the clothes I'd worn the day I said goodbye to my soldier and my hair was no longer grey, it was a rich chocolate brown.

I looked back at the old lady sleeping peacefully in her 9 thousand dollar bed, and knew she had had enough of this world. She wanted to go home to her soldier, she wanted to know real love and hope for a future that could have them together always.

"I'm ready." I said looking back at Edward. "Take me home, soldier."

**READ & REVIEW.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
